dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
F(x)
center|670px f(x) *'Nombre:' 에프 엑스 / F(x). Pronunciado: "Efex". **'¿Por qué f(x)?:' El nombre del grupo es un juego de notaciones matemáticas; como en una función en la que su resultado depende del valor de x, cada miembro producirá diferentes resultados con su talento y esfuerzo para llegar a ser un buen grupo. “F” significa “Flor”, mientras que la “x” representa el cromosoma femenino. *'Número de miembros:' 5 chicas. (2 Coreanas, 1 China, 2 Estadounidenses) *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Violeta azulado (Oficial) '(''SM Ent. en su aplicación de colores oficiales ubicó este color como color de f(x) y las mismas miembros lo aceptan como color) *'''Fanclub oficial: Aff(x)tion (no oficial). *'Debut: ' 01-Septiembre-2009. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment (Corea) —misma de Super Junior, TVXQ (DBSK), Girls' Generation, SHINee, EXO, BoA, TRAX, CSJH The Grace, J-Min y Kangta; Avex Group (Japón y Taiwán). 'Historia' 'Pre Debut' thumb|224px|LA chATA (2009)Krystal fue descubierta por SM en el año 2000. En el 2006, SM contrata a Luna, después de verla actuar en un programa de televisión. En septiembre de 2007, SM descubrió a Victoria mientras ésta competía en un concurso de baile en Beijing, China, lo que la llevó a Corea del Sur para una carrera de modelaje y actuación. Un mes más tarde, Amber fue descubierta en una audición en el condado de Orange, California. Sulli fue la primera en hacer su debut, debutando como actriz infantil; la segunda fue Victoria, como modelo de la marca Spris. En 2006 Krystal, Sulli y Luna comenzaron a entrenar para el grupo; a principios de 2008 se unió Amber, y en los últimos meses de 2008 lo hizo Victoria. 'Debut' Antes de su debut, la SM lanzó un teaser a través de su canal de YouTube, el 24 de agosto de 2009. Durante 5 días, la SM individualmente difundió información a través de portales de noticias y publicó fotografías de cada miembro en el sitio oficial de SM Town. El primer single del grupo, "LA chA TA", fue lanzado digitalmente el 1 de septiembre de 2009, seguido de un teaser de 40 segundos de su vídeo subido a YouTube. f(x) tuvo su primera actuación en un programa asignado específicamente para su debut en el'' Samseong-dong Fashion Center'' el 2 de septiembre de 2009. El videoclip completo de su single "LA chA TA" debutó en el programa, y fue lanzado en línea al día siguiente. La primera actuación en vivo del grupo fue transmitida por primera vez en el show musical MBC Music Core el 5 de septiembre de 2009. 'Debut en Japón' El 3 de agosto de 2012 f(x) debutó en Japón con la versión en japonés de "Hot Summer". Integrantes 650px|center Integrantes: Victoria, Amber, Krystal, Sulli, Luna. *Victoria (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Amber (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Luna (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Sulli (Visual, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Krystal (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Repackage' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Japón' 'Singles' Temas Para Dramas *''It's Okay'' - tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2013) *''It's Me'' - tema para To the Beautiful You (2012)'' Luna & Sunny (SNSD)'' *''You Are Hiding A Secret'' - tema para Paradise Ranch (2011) *''Beautiful Day'' - tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''I Love You, I Love You'' - tema para More Charming By The Day (2010) *''Thrill Love'' - tema para Hungry Romeo, Luxury Juliet (2010) *''Calling Out'' - tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread It´s Wings'' - tema para God Of Study (2010) *''Hard But Easy'' - tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) *''Tin Tin Five'' - tema para Five Man Stories (2009) Otros Temas *''Puzzle Bubble'' tema para Puzzle Bubble (Online Game) (2011) *''Juloring Animal'' tema para Juloring Animal Detectives (2010) Programas de Televisión *Running Man (2013, en grabación, Luna y Krystal) *Guerrilla Date (24/08/13) *MBC Radio Star (19/08/13, Sulli y Krystal) *HunanTV Happy Camp (17/08/13, Victoria como MC invitada) *Star King (17/08/13, menos Krystal) *Family's Dignity Full House (16/08/13, Victoria) *Showbiz Korea (12/08/13) *Star King (10/08/13, menos Krystal) *Y-STAR (05/08/13, entrevista) *SBS 1000 Songs Challenge (04/08/13, Luna) *KBS Glitter Trend Paparazzi (02/08/13-, Victoria como MC) *M! Countdown (1/08/13, Sulli como MC) *KBS2 Hello Counselor (29/07/13) *Mnet M WIDE (25/07/13, entrevista) *HBTV Superstar China (21/07/13, Ep 3, Victoria como juez invitada) *Running Man (07/07/13 y 14/07/13, Sulli) *The Voice Korea 2 (31/05/13, Victoria) *SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, Krystal como MC) *Project Runway (01/05/13, Ep 9, Krystal como juez invitada) *Show Champion (20/03/13, Luna como MC) *Show Champion (06/03/13, Luna como MC) *Blind Test 180 (05/03/13, Victoria) *Show Champion (2013, Amber como MC) *Funny or die, Anna Kendrick goes Kpop with f(x) (2013) *Strong Heart (19/08/12 y 21/08/12, Sulli) *Top Magic Show (16/08/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Inmortal Song (08/08/2012- 13/10/12, Luna) *Idol Star Olympics (26/07/12, Victoria, Amber y Luna) *Strong Heart (17/07/12 y 24/07/12, Victoria) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Dancing With The Stars 2 (13/07/12, Luna) *Weekly Idol (11/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Golden Fishery - Radio Star (11/07/12, Victoria) *Come To Play (09/07/12, Victoria) *1000 Song Challenge (08/07/12, Luna) *Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Hello (25/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *100 Million Quiz Show (15/06/12, Victoria y Luna) *Taxi Talk Show 2 (17/05/12, Luna) *KangTa's Pasta E Basta (17/05/12, Victoria) *Running Man (06/05/12 y 13/05/12, Krystal) *The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, Victoria y Krystal) *The Voice of Korea (27/04/12, Amber, Luna y Sulli) *Immortal Song 2 (17/03/12, Amber com Taemin) *Running Man (1/01/12, Sulli) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (12/11/11-03/04/12, Amber) *The Best Couple (24/11/11 y 01/12/11, Victoria) *The Best Couple (05,12,19/10/11, Victoria y Amber) *Happy Together (29/09/11, Victoria) *Star Couple Challenge (12/09/11, Victoria) *Running Man (07/08/11, Luna y Sulli) *Strong Heart (26/07/11 y 02/08/11, Krystal) *Strong Heart (12/07/11 y 19/07/11, Sulli) *Come To Play (27/06/11, Sulli y Krystal) *Actress House (24/11/11) *Kim Yu-na’s Kiss and Cry (22/05/11 - 21/08/11, Krystal, Ganadora) *On Your Command, Sir! (14/05/11, Luna y Sulli) *100 Points Out Of 100 (Oh My School) (23/04/11, Sulli) *Strong Heart (22/03/11 y 29/03/11, Luna) *Come To Play (14/03/11, Luna) *Happy Together (10/02/11, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (5/02/11 y 6/02/11, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Star Couple Challenge (03/02/11, Victoria y Sulli) *King of Idols (02/02/11, Krystal, Pataya, Tailandia) *Enjoy Today (30/01/11, Krystal, entrevista) *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) *SBS Inkigayo (2010 - 2011, Sulli como MC) *Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010, Krystal) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/10, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *SBS Entertainment Award (30/12/10, Luna) *MBC Entertainment Awards (29/12/10, Victoria) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/10. Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Night Star (19/12/10, Victoria) *Strong Heart (14/12/10 y 21/12/10, Victoria) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, Victoria y Krystal) *Let's Go Dream Team! (30/10/10, Luna) *Tasty Invitation (22/10/10, Sulli) *Love Chaser (30/09/10, Victoria) *MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships (25/09/10, Luna) *1000 Song Challenge (19/09/10, Luna) *HahaMong Show (12/09/10, Sulli) *7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Running Man (20/08/10, Victoria) *Music Core (7/08/10 y 14/08/10, Krystal como MC especial) *Tasty Invitation (30/07/10, Luna) *1000 Song Challenge (11/07/10 y 19/07/10, Luna y Sulli) *Music Travel LaLaLa (24/06/10) * We Got Married (19/06/10 - 17/09/11, Victoria) *Invincible Youth (18/06/10 - 24/12/10, Victoria) *Golden Fishery - Radio Star (16/06/10 y 23/06/10) *Win Win (15/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada) *Let's Go Dream Team! (6/06/10, Krystal y Luna para apoyarla) *Music Core (5/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada) *Quiz That Changed The World (5/06/10, Luna y Sulli) *Let's Go Dream Team! (16/05/10 y 6/06/10, Krystal) *Star Golden Bell (8/05/10, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/03/10 y 21/03/10, Krystal) *Idol Army (10/03/10 y 17/03/10, Sulli) *Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate (31/01/10) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/09) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/09) *SBS Finding Green, Yellow, Gold (26/10/09) Reality Show *Go! F(x) (2013) *Amazing F(x) (2013) *F(x)'s Koala (2010 - 2011) *Hello F(x) (2010) Programas de Radio *Park Soyeon Love Game (14/08/13) *Madam Park 2pm Radio Show (02/08/13) *Cinetown Radio de Gong Hyung Jin (01/08/13, Luna) *MBC FM Shindong's Simsimtapa (31/07/13, menos Amber) *Park Kyunglim's 2 O'Clock Date (30/07/13) *KBS 2 FM Super Junior’s Kiss The Radio (29/07/13) *SBS POWER FM Boom's Young Street (26/07/13) *SBS POWER FM Cultwo Show (25/07/13) *Park Sohyun's Love Game (16/07/12, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Kan Miyeon's Chin Chin Radio (05/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *ParkJinHee Quoting Town (28/06/12, Luna) *Younha Starry Night (26/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *KBS 2 FM Super Junior’s Kiss The Radio (19/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *MBC FM Shindong's Simsimtapa (19/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Choi HwaJung's Power Time Radio (12/05/11) *Ok Joohyun's Music Plaza (05/05/11) *HyunYeong's Music Party (04/05/11) *ShimShimtapa (28/04/11) *PKL's Starry Night Radio (27/04/11) *Young Street (26/04/11) *Kiss The Radio (25/04/11) *Kiss The Radio (07/01/11, Victoria) *Kiss The Radio (31/12/10, Victoria) *Young Street (18/06/10) *FM MR.Radio (15/06/10) *Narsha's Volume Up (11/06/10) *Kiss The Radio (21/05/10) *Maybee's Volume Up (04/12/09) *Sharing of Joys and Sorrows (29/10/09) *Kiss The Radio (26/10/09) *Yoongun's Dreamy Radio (08/10/09) *Cult Show Radio (01/10/09) *Shimshimtapa Radio (23/09/09) *Taeyeon's Chinhan Chingu Radio (16/09/09) *a Radio Show (08/09/09) *Kiss The Radio (07/09/09) Anuncios *Pierre Balmain (2013-, Krystal) *Tony Moly (2013-2014, Victoria) *Hyundai Veloster (2013) *LovCat (2013) *Adidas (2013, Krystal) *Etude House (2013, Sulli y Krystal junto a Shinee) *Hi Mart (2013, Krystal) *Center Pole (2013,Victoria) *Stonehenge (2013, Krystal junto a Jessica) *Jardin Coffee (2013, Sulli) *SK Telecom LTE (2013, Sulli junto a Mihno, Yoona y Kyuhyun) *SPAO (2013. junto a Super Junior) *Elite School Uniform (2013, junto a Super Junior) *The Shilla Duty Free (2013, Victoria) *Naver Band (2013, Sulli y Mihno) *Lotte Chilsung Cider (2012, Krystal) *박학천 언어 Bible (2012, Krystal) *Pinky&Dianne (2012, Japón) *H2 Fashion Brand (2012, China, junto a Shinee) *LG Electronics (2012, junto a Super Junior) *Clean & Clear (2012, Krystal) *SPAO (2012, Victoria junto a Super Junior) *AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (2011) *TwoWay Bag (2011) *Elite School Uniform (2011, junto a Infinite) *IPKN New York (2011-2013, Victoria) *Caribbean Bay (2011, Victoria junto a 2PM) *Estee Lauder Lipstick (Victoria Pink) (2011, Victoria) *Jardin Coffee (2011, Victoria) *QUA (2011, Sulli y Krystal) *Sony Cybershot WX7 (2011, Sulli) *Smoothie King Drinks (2011, Victoria y Sulli) *Nana's B (2011, Sulli junto a Shinee) *Chicken Mania (2010-2012) *FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (2010) *Ottogi Noddle Ppusyeo Ppusyeo (2010) *Crown Bakery Cake (2010) *Sony Cybershot TX9 (2010, Sulli) *Clean and Clear (2010, Krystal) *LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (2010, Sulli y Krystal) *Love Living Rabbit Costumes (H2) (2010, China, junto a Shinee y Zhang Liyin) *Calvin Klein Jeans (2010, Victoria, Sulli y Krystal) *Elite School Uniform (2010) *World Blood Donor Day (2010, junto a Super Junior) *MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game (2010) *LG Chocolate Phone (2009) *K-SWISS Clothing (2009) *Korea's Girl Scout (2009) *LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (2009, junto a M.I.C., China) *Infinitely Yours SEOUL (2009, Victoria junto a TVXQ y Super Junior) *Samsung LCD TV (2008, China, Victoria) *Samsung Anycall Anydream (2008, China, Victoria y Rain) *SPRIS Winter (2008, Victoria y Lee Jun Ki) *SK Networks "Smart School Uniform" (2008, Victoria y Shinee) *Pepero cookie (2007, Sulli junto a Ayumi Lee ) *Maru-i kids clothes (2006, Sulli junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *Yoon's English Academy (2006, Krystal) *Korea Life (2006, Krystal) *Orion Choco Pie (2005, Krystal) *SK, LG Telecom (2003, Krystal) *Enjoy the Quality (2003, Krystal) *Yuhan Kimberly (2003, Krystal) *E-O (2003, Krystal) *Ohdduki Curry (2003, Krystal) *Yoohan English Academy (2003, Krystal) *Lotte Chaurin Green Tea with Han Ga-in (2000, Krystal) Películas *I AM (Documental de SMTOWN en Nueva York). Premios Curiosidades *SM Entertainment aún no lanza el nombre del fanclub oficial de f(x), pero los fans por ahora se hacen llamar "Aff(x)tion". (Nombre que odiamos por que es el nombre de una fanbase .-. ) *"Electric Shock" fue el cuarto vídeo coreano más visto del 2012 y el primero de la SM. Consiguiendo más de 10 millones de reproducciones en una semana. *F(x) es considerado una de las bandas de chicas más influyentes por dominar 3 idiomas: Inglés, Chino y Coreano. *El grupo partió a Nueva Zelanda el 8 de abril, con el fin de grabar un nuevo programa reality llamado "Amazing F(x)", en el cual se podrá ver cómo viven su día a día y cómo comparten sus experiencias con otras culturas. *El album Pink Tape consiguió el puesto #1 en: MelOn, Mnet, Olleh, Bugs, Soribada, Naver y Daum. *Incluso sin haber hecho debut en Japón gozan de mucha popularidad llegando a ganar a grupos como SNSD y 2NE1. *Lograron un all-kill con la canción "Rum Pum Pum Pum". *Trabajaron junto a la famosa actriz Ana Kendrick para el programa inglés "Funny or Died". *'Pink Tape' ha conseguido ser NO.1 en Billboard World Albums y en K-Pop Hot 100 chart. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial Corea *Sitio Oficial Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Amber Instagram *Instagram Amber Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|f(x) - LA chA TA thumb|right|295px|f(x) - Chocolate Love 'Japón' thumb|left|295px|f(x) - HOT SUMMER (Japanese Ver) 'China' thumb|left|295px|f(x) & M.I.C - Lollipop Categoría:KPop Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:CPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:Avex Group